Star Wars: A Galaxy at War
by AnakinSkyguy
Summary: Two years after the formation of the Galactic Empire, Darth Vader is hunting down the remaining jedi in the galaxy. Based on the rp's With my Girlfriend and I.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars A Galaxy at War Chapter 1

The galaxy is in a state of panic. The Galactic Empire is on the move, taking planet after planet and controlling it. There is no escape from the rule of the galactic Empire. If anybody moves against them , it means only death. Its been two years sense the fall of the republic. The Whole Jedi order have been wiped out by Darth Vader. Many people thought hat the Jedi Anakin Skywalker was killed in the Jedi temple by the Jedi killer Darth Vader, but only a few knew his true identity. Ever sense the night order 66 was issued, things started changing, Vader was victorious over his old master Obi Wan Kenobi. But Vader had nothing to live for anymore, his wife was dead in the attack on the Jedi Temple. He had no idea where Luke and Leia was. The only thing keeping him from going was to bring back his wife Kaori. When Vader returned from Mustafar, Palpatine told him that Kaori was killed in the Jedi temple. In these two years, the Galactic Empire has taken a lot of planets and have been setting outposts on all planets. Non clones have been joining in the ranks of the empire to join the cause of taking over the galaxy. But a small group of Jedi have been fighting off the Galactic Empire. Many Jedi that escaped Order 66 was killed off by the hands of Darth Vader. Any Jedi that crossed his path, never survived the battle, Vader always walked away without a scratch. His name has grown in the galaxy, everybody feared him.

Outside the planet of Kashyyyk a Star destroyer blasted out of hyperspace. Out side the planet was a imperial fleet guarding a massive battle station. Out of the star destroyer that just dropped out of hyperspace came out a Imperial shuttle flying towards the larger Star Destroyer called the Avenger. The avenger was once Skywalkers ship in the clone wars, but know sense the formation of the Galactic Empire, new ships was created for the fleet.

Destroyer Avenger, this is shuttle Destiny, we have Vader on board requesting permission to land. Code clearance 421. Said a pilot in the shuttles cockpit.

Copy that shuttle Destiny, land in hanger bay two. Said a voice over the intercom.

Inside the Star Destroyer the crew in the bridge watched the approach to the Shuttle and they took a deep breath knowing that Lord Vader was now on his way. The officer looked back to the rest of the men and nodded. Prepare for Lord Vaders arrival. \

The shuttle made its way toward the Avenger and slowly started to land in the hanger bay, folding up the side wings and touched down onto the platform. The ramp begun to lower and hit the ground. Smoke left the ships pipe cooling down and out came a robed man. He wore a black Jedi like robe and looked around, his red sith eyes looked around and seen that many of the storm troopers have lined up in formation for his arrival. He walked past the storm troopers and walked up to a imperial officer standing there waiting for him.

Lord Vader Said the officer. it s a great honor to have you here with us.

Clearly, but I yet have to come to make sure that you do your job. Your falling behind here with this planet and im here to put you back to work so we can move on from this sector of space. Vader glared over at him removing his hood from his face..

I m sure you got our message to the emperor about a group of Jedi down on this planet then? The officer said to him.

I would not be here if there was no Jedi Commander. Have you contacted the bounty Hunter? Vader glared over to him.

Yes sir, Boba Fett is waiting for you in the meeting room. The officer said and Vader looked to the right seeing Boba Fetts ship in the hanger bay.

Vader nodded and walked on over to the exit of the hanger bay, walking into a hallway. He has not had any sleep for the past two days. He has started to have dreams about Kaori once again,. Reliving that moment when he was told that she was dead. Any good that he had in him was gone forever, she was the only person that he had any hope for, but with her dead, he just went further into darkness. He knew that if he learned the secrets of the Sith he would be able to bring his wife back. He knew once when he was strong enough with the dark side of the force he would be able to and then together, him and Kaori would defeat the empire and rule the galaxy together as husband and wife. He walked into the meeting room and there he say Boba Fett, leaning back in a chair with his feet on the table.

Its about time you show your face Lord Vader, you kept me waiting, that will charge you extra. Boba grinned under his helmet.

The Empire will pay you for your services like always Fett, but I will need your help with this job. I will be down there myself with you. Vader said sitting down in a chair across from Boba Fett.

Yeah Yeah yeah, i been told this before, but credits is all I care about, if I get paid then I will do anything, plus killing Jedi is always a good feeling.

Then killing Jedi we shall Fett, there is a group of Jedi on the planet below. But the wookies are with them, this will be a larger battle then you have ever been in Fett, you think you can handle it?

Ug, Vader, you hurt my feelings. Fett said holding up his blaster. I think you underestimate my skills.

And you underestimate the force Bounty Hunter, Vader glared over to him

The force is nothing, having a blaster at your side is all that counts. Boba said aiming the blaster as Vader s head. Vader just glared over to him and then all a sudden bo0ba dropped his blaster and started to grab his neck gasping for air.

Do not tempt me Fett, all I have to do is break your neck, a neck that was easily cut for your father sake. Don t let that be your mistake.

Vader stopped with the force choke and leaned back looking over to fett as he was catching his breath.

Remember the deal Vader, Mace Windu is mine, and nobody else s, I want to kill him myself, and if you ever talk like that about my father again, I will kill you myself. Boba said picking up his blaster and held it looking over to Vader. Vader stood up to his feet and walked out of the meeting room and walked down the hall going to the bridge. He could not get kaori out of his mind sense the dreams started back up again. He wanted her so much, He missed her eyes, her hair, her laugh, her touch, everything about her. He thought about the twins, wanting to know where they was and how to get them back.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars A Galaxy at War Chapter 2

Vader walked into the command bridge of the star destroyer the Avenger and looked around seeing all the officers hard at work. He walked to the main command officer and stood beside him. After the formation of the Empire, all the Jedi cruisers got new command staff, many of the clones was transferred out of the command crew and replaced by non clones. For the Avenger it was Tarkin. His gob was to be in the death star for when it was finally completed. His job was to make sure the construction to the death star went smoothly. He turned around seeing Vader.

Ah, welcome to the Avenger Lord Vader, the battle has already started on the planet below, I have been listening in to the ground units and there are no signs of any Jedi as of yet, but we are still searching, the wookies seem to be putting up a fight down there. Taken grinned coldly looking out of the window.

Vader turned his head away from Tarkin and looked out of the large windows, wondering what the Jedi was waiting for. He knew they was there, he could sense it. Could they be waiting on him? Could they be setting a trap for him? He small grinned came across his face and he turned around, walking out of the bridge.

Lord Vader where are you going? Tarkin called out.

To hunt down the Jedi. Vader said as he left the bridge and walked down the hall, going to the hanger bay to get into the shuttle he came on. He was ready to rid the galaxy of these Jedi once and for all.

On the planet below, the battle was raging on, a line of storm troopers was blasting into the forest. The wookies were taking cover behind the large tree s making sure they did not get any further. Dust filled the air, making it a little hard to see, but for the storm troopers it was easy with there helmets. You could make out who was the original clone troopers and who was recruits. The recruits could not even hit a standing still target most of the time, but5 the clones on the other hand never lost their touch. Slowly the imperil lines moves forward from the beach making their way into the forest. As the beach was finally cleared, more transport ships landed, dropping off more imperial troops and tanks.

Get those AT-ST down here now! A storm trooper yelled out as a larger transport ship made its way closer to the beach,

Get those troopers to the right flank now! The storm trooper yelled out once again as more storm troopers ran out of a transport. AT-ST walkers started to walk out of the transport ship, making a lot of notice as they walked. They started to open fire into the forest, making a lot more smoke to scare off the wookies, but the wookies where warriors and would not run off so easily. The stormtrooper on the beach was i9ndeed a clone trooper from the clone wars. He wore a blue shoulder guard on his sho0ulder for his rank. His name was Wolffee.

Tie fioghters made a pass by dropping bombs deep in the forest to cause come panic for the wookies. But then Wolfee heard over the comlinks that there was Jedi and they was attacking. Before he could call, he turned his head seeing a Imperial Shuttle busting through the clouds and raced across the beach, folding up the wings and made a landing. The landing gears sunk into the white sand and slowly the hatch started to lower. A few storm troopers ran off and stood there in formation as Lord Vader walked down the ramp. He looked around and knelt down to the ground taking a handful of sand and rubbed his hand around. He could not stand sand, it was rough and got everywhere, to much memories of his past came up with he was a slave on tattoine. The one place h would dare not step. Wolfee walked up to Vader.

Sir, I have just got over the comlink that the Jedi have shown themselves, they are in sector 4 on the east flank.

Before Wolfee could finish, Vader was already walking into the forest. He removed his black robe and the wind blew it as it fell to the ground. He walked through the forest, going alone. This was his job, and he was going to see it done. He wanted revenge on the Jedi, it was them that stole his future, that destroyed his life by taking away his family. He would not fully rest until every Jedi in the galaxy was dead. Each step was like he was getting closer to his goal, by the end of the day, he would have more light sabers to give to the emperor. He kept walking, he heard the sounds of blaster fire getting closer. And then he sensed it, no, it was not a Jedi, but something was aiming at him. He stopped i9n his tracks and stood there. He closed hi9s eyes and then quickly used the force and took a hold of a wookie and held it there in midair. He held out his saber and brought the wookie closer and right into his saber and grinned as the wookie took his last breath. It was not a Jedi, but Vader took joy in taking out somebody who fought against the empire. But once4 again Vader s mind went else where, back to when he last seen Kaori two years ago.

2 years ago.

Vader walked up to Kaori at the temple, she was standing on the balcony over looking some of the temple on fire. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She was scared of what just happened and could not believe it, but it had to be done, the Jedi was going to take Luke and leia. Infact they did take Luke and leia for when they returned home, the twins was gone, nowhere to be seen.

Ani, did we do the right thing? She asked looking up at him.

Yes Kaori, the Jedi had this coming, they took our kjids, they tried to take over the republic., The Jedi are evil. Palpaqtine has spared us if we help him get the republic back to what it was and should be.

But, many of the jedI was our friends, and we just stormed the temple and killed them She looked back out.

I know Kaori, remain here at the temple, help out the clones do more searches, I am going to the Mustafar system to end this war once and for all, I will return and we will find the twins Kaori. He said and kissed her cheek.

I will be here Ani, don t keep me waiting. She gave a small smile and looked back out as he left.


End file.
